Mi Destino
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: Al cautivarse con una niña en su infancia, regresa para rrencontrarse con ella. ¿El destino lo ayudara? ¿Encontrará a la niña? ¿Esta lo recordará?... O acaso será que el destino tiene una jugarreta que darle ambos niños. Ahora jóvenes. T pero en capítulos adelante puede subir a M.
1. El Inicio

**Eh… ¡Holis! c: (?)**

 **Pues~ Aquí traigo otro fic. Al no tener una idea clara de cómo continuar el otro. Así que haré este de forma simultánea, así si no tengo idea de cómo continuar uno continuó el otro.**

 **Además que indagando en mi compu me di cuenta que tenía otro proyecto de fic. Así que tal vez también ya ande por aquí subiéndolo –DeHechoYaEstabaPublicadoElPrimerCapiPeroNoLoContinuóPorqueSeLeOlvidó (?)-**

 **Bueno, este fic está basado en una historia, que murió por culpa de circunstancias del internet, muy bonita a decir verdad.  
Así que me basaré en lo escrito anteriormente y poniendo de mí cosecha. (O sea, hice unas modificaciones, muy menores… Creo)**

 **Esto tiene dedicatoria especial para** ** _Park Yong Soo.  
_** **Mijita~ Tenemos que recuperarlo /3**

Mi destino

Capítulo uno: El inicio

~Hace 14 años~

Un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años estaba corriendo por el parque en dirección a los juegos infantiles.  
Era nuevo en la ciudad, por lo que, con gran ilusión, fue al parea de juegos para hacer nuevas amistades. Conocer a los niños de su nuevo barrio era emocionante para él, pues a lo mejor muchos de los que conocería aquí irían a la misma escuela que él.

El momento fue muy divertido para él, conoció a varios niños durante esas horas, horas que para él no fueron más que minuto, en los que sin darse cuenta el atardecer cayó. En ese momento llega una pequeña niña corriendo directamente a los columpios, donde se encontraba el niño.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Preguntó tímida pero alegre, viendo detenidamente al niño.

-¡Claro! – Exclamó sin pensarlo dos veces, muy alegre y feliz. La pequeña niña se sentó a su lado y esta comenzó a mecerse.  
El pequeño miró atento a la niña, era extraño pero algo dentro de él le decía que se meciera a la par de ella.  
¿Por qué?

-¿Pasa algo? – Sin dejar de mecerse la niña volteo al niño sin dejar de sonreír, como llevaba hace rato haciéndolo.

-N-No. Nada… -Bajó la mirada a sus pies al tiempo que un suave rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.  
Era extraño, pues los niños de esa edad lo último en lo que se interesan es en las niñas, sobre todo cuando no conoces su nombre.

-Eres divertido –Río con ganas ante las actitudes de su compañero de espacio –Eso es lindo – Detuvo su movimiento de mecerse –A mí me gustan las cosas lindas – Hizo como comentario al aire, un comentario muy inocente. Comentario que hizo que el otro niño explotara en pena, cosa que sus mejillas delataron.  
¿Cómo pudo entender que le decía lindo a él? Ni él mismo lo sabe.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar a la arena? – La pequeña niña se bajó del columpio de un pequeño salto –Ayer hice una torre muy linda~ -

-¡Si quiero! –Exclamó sin pensarlo dos veces. No importaba lo que pensara de ella, solo quería jugar con ella y compartir tiempo con esa linda niña.

~Tiempo actual~

Im Yong Soo, un chico de padres coreanos, con dieciocho años de edad. Nació en Seúl pero a los cuatro años de edad se mudó a China a causa de trabajo, una mudanza permanente al parecer. Un poco antes de entrar a la primaria, durante las vacaciones, se mudaron a una ciudad diferente dentro de la misma prefectura*, donde ya estaría definitivamente el trabajo de su padre.

Ahora, a pocas semanas de entrar a la universidad decidió volver a la ciudad donde se había mudado por primera vez. Una de esas razones era porque la universidad de esa prefectura era de las mejores en fotografía, algo que siempre le ha encantado hacer.  
La segunda era que quería buscar a esa niña que lo había cautivado hace ya catorce años.  
Los mejores dos años de su infancia.

Cuando llegó, se instaló en un pequeño pero agradable departamento. Sus padres le dieron la ayuda para su mudanza y sus pocos muebles, pero para su comida, renta y estudios necesitaba aprender a costeárselo.  
Traducción, hora de conseguir empleo.

Al día siguiente, comenzó con su búsqueda de trabajo ya que el día anterior descanso para este día.  
Por todo su barrió entró a cada tienda preguntando por vacantes, dejando currículums en caso de que en un futuro buscaran un vacante. Un trabajo que se estaba tomando muy en serio.  
Durante todo el día hasta casi caer la noche se la pasó en su propio trabajo de búsqueda, en eso encontró una tienda de ropa de marca independiente donde se leía la vacante casi con letras grandes. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, directamente al mostrador de la caja a preguntar por el gerente.

¡Bendita su suerte! En ese momento el gerente estaba haciendo el corte de caja. Este le solicitó unos minutos para poder atenderlo. Después de todo tenía más tiempo pues ya quedaban muy pocos empleados y estaban casi al cierre.

Fue una entrevista corta pero pidiendo los datos necesarios y haciendo preguntas igual de necesarias. Yong dejó sus papeles requeridos y la contratación fue inmediata.  
¡Bendita su suerte! Volvió a repetir.

Si seguía así hasta juraría con que se encontraría con esa niña hoy mismo… Un tanto imposible porque ya se iba a su casa.  
¡Mañana! Mañana sería el día.

Durante su paseo en casa pensaba cómo sería ella ahora, su altura, su complexión, qué estudiaría… Todo llenaba su mente, pero no importaba lo que imaginara de ella igual hacía que le dieran más ansias de conocerla de nuevo.

Tan estaba dentro de sus pensamientos que no se fijó en su propio camino, provocando que chocara con alguien. Tanto que hasta cayó el celular ajeno al piso.

-¡Discúlpeme! – Se agachó rápidamente a tomar el móvil de aquella persona, más ambos tuvieron la misma idea y ambas manos tocaron el aparato al mismo tiempo –Tomé – Tendió el teléfono a su dueño, pues la otra persona quito la mano casi de inmediato al sentir el contacto ajeno –No me fije por donde andaba, disculpe mi torpeza –

-No se preocupe… -Contesto la otra persona que resultó ser un joven que podría ser de su edad. Este tomó el móvil y lo guardó en su chaqueta –Andaba leyendo un mensaje, el despistado aquí soy yo –Bufó con una risa suave –Disculpe las molestias – Hizo una reverencia y sin más se fue.

Yong volvió a repetir su disculpa y volvió a su camino. Era extraño, ese joven se le hizo estúpidamente familiar ¿Ya lo conocía? No que él supiera.  
Que él recuerde nunca se ha topado con una persona como él ¿Entonces?

-"Tal vez lo conocí en el jardín de niños" – Fue su teoría, la más acertada para él.

Sin embargo, la otra figura se quedó viendo a Yong desde los pasos que se alejó cuando tomó su móvil. Su respiración empezaba a alterarse y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca extraña.  
Sin más se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Yendo directamente a su vivienda con una sensación muy fuerte en su pecho.

…

 ***Prefectura: Para ser honesta. Ignoro completamente como es que distribuyen los "estados" en China. En mi país, México, se dividen por estados y estos se dividen en municipios. Así que algo así, supongo, que ha de ser en China. Que cada prefectura tenga también sus pueblos o ciudades, porque así lo imaginé yo.  
De no ser así, que alguien que conozca bien China me lo corrija, pero espero se haya entendido mi punto c: **

**Pues. Este es el primer capi~**

 **Cortito, pero es una into. Tal vez los demás los haga más largos~ Todo depende de mi cerebro.**

 **Si usted lector/a lee mi fic "¿Culpa de quién fue?" ¡Le juró que lo continuaré pero tengo bloqueo mental! ;;-;;  
Estoy trabajando en él. Lo juro por mi 3DS /3 (?)**

 **Y bueno. Sin más que decir o que pensar o que (?) Me despido 3**


	2. El Encuentro

**Atrasada pero vengo con el nuevo capítulo c':  
Ojalá sea de su agrado, creo que este fic si será cortito porque lo estoy acelerando mucho, pero siento que va bien a pesar de eso.**

 **Espero les guste y~~**

 **¡FIC! /o/**

...

 **Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

En un departamento amanece de una forma muy peculiar, para ellos ya es muy natural pero para las demás personas sería muy extraño que ni siquiera un "buenos días" se den y ya haya un cataclismo en ese departamento.

-¡Ya salte de bañar por el amor de Dios! ¡Te vas a acabar el agua caliente! –Se oye como el dueño de los gritos patea la puerta con el afán de derribarla -¡Chun-Yan hazme caso y salte del maldito baño!-

-Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí así que déjame bañar en paz –Responde una voz dulce y femenina del otro lado, más esa voz se oía malcriada.

-¿¡Qué no tengo la autoridad!? Si no sales por ti misma voy a entrar y te saco –Amenaza de vuelta con clara seriedad al asunto

-No te atreves, Yao –

Bien, eso fue todo. Si eso hubiera sido dicho con otro tono de voz lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero esa voz tenía un tono de reto y descortesía total. Sin decir una cosa más fue a su habitación, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche sacando una llave. Volvió al cuarto del baño, abrió el seguro con dicha llave y sin decir nada más, y como estuviera, abrió la cortina de baño de un golpe, tomó a la joven del brazo y la sacó del baño aventándole una toalla antes de cerrarle la puerta casi en la cara.

-¡Qué te pasa, idiota! ¡Eres un maldito, eso no se hace, estúpido! –

Ya sin hacer caso al berrinche de la mujer se desvistió y se metió a la ducha que seguía abierta. Se dio un baño rápido, pues tenía prisa y salió directo a su habitación llevándose su ropa sucia con él.

Y así es, casi diario, la vida de los gemelos Wang. Yao y Chun-Yan Wang son gemelos que han vivido en esa prefectura toda su vida. Nacieron ahí y vivieron ahí.  
Durante parte de su infancia y adolescencia han vivido únicamente con su padre, pues su madre murió de una enfermedad terminal cuando tenían diez años.  
Situación que los devastó al punto de que la hija menor, se volviera muy berrinchuda y muy necesitada de conseguir atención. El hijo mayor cayó en una depresión que le costó tiempo curar, cosa que no hubiera sucedido sin ayuda de su padre.

El hombre, en cambio, siguió haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a sus hijos, llevarlos a la escuela y ayudar con los "problemas" que ha tenido su hijo desde su niñez temprana que tardó años el hombre en aceptar.

Ahora, ambos ya son unos adultos a los ojos de su padre, que orgulloso de los logros de ambos les ofreció regalarles un pequeño pero cómodo departamento cerca de sus universidades. Con veinte años ambos, asisten a la facultad de fotografía, la menor, y la facultad de diseño textil, el mayor.

Podría decirse que hay un final feliz para ambos… Excepto por una cosa.

Desde la muerte de la señora Wang, Chun-Yan fue adquiriendo un odio a su hermano porque, según ella, se llevaba toda la atención de todos. ¿Razón? Ser más linda que ella.  
Sí, como lo oyeron "linda". Yao desde muy pequeño le daba por vestirse de niña, cosa que dejó de frecuentar cuando entró a la secundaria por razones de abuso y acoso escolar. Ahora es muy raro que lo haga, pero ese odio por parte de su hermana nunca se ha desvanecido y ahora siempre encuentra una excusa o razón para hacer enojar a su hermano.

Solo que sigue sin aprender que Yao no es fácil de pisotear y menos por niñadas.

Sin embargo, Chun-Yan tiene razones cero para odiarlo ya que ambos tienen lo suyo.  
Yao fue dotado con un cuerpo muy bien formado desde su pubertad, desde aquellos acosos se dedicó al deporte y a las artes marciales en su tiempo libre, lo que lo mantenía en perfecta forma y por ello se volvió alguien de temer en la preparatoria. Tenía una altura promedio, su cabello era castaño, largo hasta pasando un poco de los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color miel inusual para ser asiático. Su piel era envidiada por muchos y muchas pues no solo era suave y brillosa a la vista sino que tenía un color blanco que lo hacían ver muy atractivo para muchos.

Su hermana, por otro lado. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Su cuerpo era esbelto y curvilíneo, muy tonificado y con sus atributos bien marcados. Pechos firmes, piernas contorneadas y un buen trasero. Al igual que su hermano, tenía su cabello castaño, solo que ella lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, haciéndola ver más femenina. Sus ojos eran de color miel y eran dotados de unas largas pestañas que le hacían tener una mirada grande y hermosa.  
Su piel no era diferente a la de su hermano. Blanca, suave y sedosa gracias a los cuidados que le proporciona.

Ya en este momento, Yao traía puesto el uniforme de su trabajo. Un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa blanca y un chaleco color gris oscuro, su cabello lo dejó suelto, tomó una mochila y salió de su habitación.

-Voy a llegar tarde, si quieres comer dígnate a abrir el refrigerador una vez en tu vida –

-¡Ya deja de verte con ese novio tuyo después del trabajo y aliméntame mejor! –

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi novio? Además, aquí el que trabaja soy yo, así que llegó cuando tenga que llegar – Sin más que decir cerró la puerta saliendo de su apartamento.  
Definitivamente vivir con tu hermana era de lo peor.

Mientras salía del edificio ojeo su celular, leyendo un mensaje que le llegó mientras se arreglaba -¿Un nuevo? – Se dijo a si mismo sorprendido ante lo que leía en el texto mandado por su jefe. Respondió el mensaje lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia su trabajo. Por suerte este no le quedaba lejos de donde vivía, así que llegaría a tiempo para recibir al empleado nuevo.

A los minutos llego muriéndose a la tienda donde trabajaba –L-Lamento la… Tardanza… - Caminó al mostrador de la caja y se recargó, por no decir acostó, ahí.

-¿Te venía persiguiendo tu club de fans o algo así? – Una pequeña figura se acercó al moribundo joven con paso tranquilo. Vestía un vestido negro con blanco esponjoso, casi haciendo estilo a un modo victoriano, con botas negras hasta las rodillas y unos guantes de red negros que pasaban de los codos. Su cabello estaba suelto pero de ambos lados arriba de sus orejas había unos broches rosas de flor adornando su cabello.

-No, Mei. El jefe me dijo que estuviera aquí ya – Tomó una bocanada grande de aire antes de incorporarse.

-¿Por el nuevo? Fue una lástima que no estuvieras aquí ayer a esa hora, lo hubieras conocido –Se paró frente a Yao con una mirada de "fangirl" total -¡Está guapísimo! Sé que babearás por él-

-Mei, por favor. Recuerda que todos los hombres que catalogas como "guapísimos" siempre me son desagradables –Pinchó el puente de su nariz agarrando paciencia ante las palabras de las pequeña.

-Esta vez te juro que si te va a gustar. Así dejaras de salir con ese tipo que conociste en ese club –

-Otra… - Rodó sus ojos antes negar ya con cierta desesperación -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no salgo con él por gusto romántico? Solo me cae bien, es todo – Intentó dejar en claro una vez más ese punto –Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con el jefe para ver que tareas me va a dejar con el nuevo – Tomó a la joven de los hombros y la hizo a un lado para irse hacía la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-"Tranquilo. Relájate… Solo es un trabajo…" – Ya llevaba diez minutos frente al establecimiento. Aún estaba a tiempo de llegar, así que no daría mala impresión por retraso. Yong trataba de relajarse pues según lo que le dijeron en su entrevista ayer es que si se destaca como empleado de piso le pueden dar una oportunidad para que trabajara en la publicidad de la tienda con las fotos de los modelos del diseñador principal y secundario.  
¡Una oportunidad para su carrera!

-"Bien Yong Soo, empezaste bien en esta mudanza y hoy nada saldrá mal" – Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, inflando el pecho y caminando con ánimo hacia la tienda. Con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-Bueno días~ -Habló feliz entrando a ese lugar que se notaba muy acogedor. Un joven se acercó a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida, en eso se juntaron otro chico y dos chicas.

-Bienvenido~ -Se acercó Mei a saludarlo –Ayer nos conocimos. Soy la gerente de esta tienda, mucho gusto. Soy Xiao Mei, lamento que ayer no nos pudiéramos presentar adecuadamente –

-Mucho gusto. Soy Im Yong Soo. Debería disculparme a mí, debí haber llegado más temprano – Desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado por ser tan inoportuno.

-Para nada. De hecho nos alegra que alguien haya deseado ese trabajo. Hemos estado meses buscando ayudante –

-Entonces ambos estamos de suerte~ -Sonrió amplió y amistoso. Dando su mejor y más radiante sonrisa haciendo que las dos chicas presentes se sonrojaran y casi se desmayaran.

-Bienvenido~ ¿Yong Soo, cierto? – Se oyó una voz algo cantarina y ensoñada –Me agrada tu puntualidad, espero así sea todos los días~ -

-Señor Bonnefoy, buenos días –Hizo una reverencia como saludo –No se preocupe, siempre seré puntual en mi trabajo-

-Eso espero. Por lo que oí y leí ayer veo mucho futuro en ti, y por eso mismo te dejare en manos de mi mejor empleado para que te capacite. Él te enseñará todo lo que debes de saber aquí – Extendió su mano, presentando al joven que estaba a su lado, el cual reverenció.

-Mi nombre es Wang Yao, mucho gusto – Sonrió de forma suave y casual al nuevo empleado –Empecemos de una vez que ya no tardamos en abrir –Hizo un movimiento con su mano para que lo siguiera. Yong en ese momento lo siguió sin rechistar, oyendo casi al momento como el jefe mandaba a todos a sus respectivas tareas.

-Al parecer el despistado trabajará con nosotros de ahora en adelante – Volteo su mirada por sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al nuevo. El cual, por su parte miró con sorpresa al otro al no saber a qué se refería -¿Ya dejaste de romper celulares ajenos? – Bufó con algo de burla antes de seguir su paso.

En ese momento, Yong, se dio cuenta de quién era el joven, haciendo que se sonrojara por lo torpe que fue -¡L-Lo siento! –Expresó un tanto alterado -¡No me digas que si rompí tu teléfono! Prometo pagártelo en mi primera paga y… -Fue interrumpido por la risa de su nuevo compañero. Una risa fuerte pero divertida.  
Yong ladeo la cabeza sin saber que pasaba.

-En verdad que eres un despistado, aru~ - Siguió riendo. Tanto que no se dio cuenta que sacó su muletilla –Mi celular está bien, solo quería que recordaras que nos conocimos ayer sin querer. ¿Quién diría que seríamos compañeros de trabajo? –Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para calmar su risa.

Al tiempo, abría una puerta que daba a una sección de casilleros, donde los empleados podían poner sus pertenencias ahí –Aquí puedes poner tu mochila. Tu uniforme te lo daré en un momento – Se acercó a un casillero y lo abrió –Puedes poner tu clave aquí… -Señaló el candado donde había cuatro aros donde arriba había un número, que en este momento los cuatro eran cero – Una vez que la pongas… -Giró los aros para poner un número como muestra, siendo este el mil- Solo giras la perilla para cerrar y revuelves los números para que nadie sepa tu clave –Cada cosa que decía la ejemplificaba para que Yong aprendiera –Y queda cerrado –Volvió a colocar el mil en la contraseña para poder abrir de nuevo el casillero -Acomoda tus cosas, mientras voy por tu uniforme – Sin más lo dejó solo.

Yong Soo en todo momento veía cómo manejar ese artefacto, no era difícil, pero si tenía que prestar atención para no dejar sus cosas ahí encerradas. Dejó su mochila ahí para poder sacar una libreta pequeña y una pluma. Quería estar bien preparado.

-Aquí está. Espero te quede bien ya que atiné tu talla de vista –Tendió el uniforme a su nuevo compañero –Puedes cambiarte aquí sin problemas, cuando estés listo te veo en la caja – Y así, volvió a dejar solo a su compañero.

Cuando llegó a la caja se dejó caer en la silla que estaba detrás del mostrados con un largo y fuerte suspiro –"No puede ser…" –Volvió a suspirar al tiempo que recargaba sus codos en sus piernas para dar soporte a su frente que sostenía con sus manos –"Es imposible que sea él. Él se fue ya hace doce años. No puede regresar así nada más…"-

-Te dije que estaba guapo~ -Una voz femenina lo interrumpió haciéndolo levantar la vista a la mujer que tenía los codos recargados en el mostrador, soportando su cara la cual tenía una expresión sonriente y acusadora –Algo me dice que te dio el flechazo automático~ -

-No digas tonterías Mei. Solo que sigo cansado por la carrera que me aventé hace rato –

-Ajá. Lo que digas –Rodó los ojos – No sabía que estar cansado y sofocado era sinónimo de tener una cara de idiota impactado por tremendo hombre que acabas de conocer~ -

Ahora si bufó molesto rodando los ojos –Que no es eso –Ya se empezaba a fastidiar –Solo que se parece a alguien que conocí, es todo. Creí que era esa persona pero hice memoria y me di cuenta que no es. Además el nombre no concuerda-

-Oh ya veo – Ahora si exclamo con calma y serenidad -¿Aún piensas en ese niño, verdad? Ya pasaron muchos años de ese entonces, él ya debe de tener una vida marcada, seguro que hasta familia tiene o la va a tener. Seguro y tiene tu edad…-

-No. Él era más pequeño que yo, creo que estaba en el jardín en ese entonces. Yo andaba en mi primer año de primaria… ¿Qué no recuerdas?-

-Me das más razones a mí. Ya debió hasta de olvidarse de los amigos que tenía en ese entonces – Se incorporó de su lugar al ver que venía el nuevo –Igual deberías de intentar con él. Lo peor que te puede decir es no – Guiñó antes de retirarse, haciendo fastidiar a Yao, y muy bien fastidiado.

-"Mei y su afán de creerse casamentera…" –

-¿Interrumpí algo? – Esa pregunta sacó a Yao de sus pensamientos homicidas hacia su amiga.

-No. Solo me estaba molestando con carga de trabajo, como siempre – Suspiró levantándose de su asiento para salir del mostrador.

-No parecía enojada o apurada por un trabajo –Volteo a ver a la chica que estaba platicando con uno de los compañeros.

-Siempre es así. Su forma de amenazarte a que hagas algo no es regañándote ni gritándote. Es hablándote de la forma más dulce con una sonrisa o con un guiño… Da más miedo –Desvió la mirada teniendo una expresión de susto por la forma en la que persuade la menor.

-Vaya… -No sabía que decir. Tan dulce que se ve esa jovencita.

-Bueno, ya. A trabajar –Movió sus manos para restar importancia al asunto –Parece que te quedó bien el uniforme… -Lo examino un poco viendo que no haya algún desperfecto –Te quedó como si fuera hecho exclusivamente para ti –Sonrió –Tengo buen ojo~ - Comentó de forma orgullosa por su trabajo –Bien, sígueme… -

Había terminado el turno de trabajo. La gran mayoría tenía el tiempo completo, otros medio tiempo. Pero en el caso de Yao y Yong, estas semanas tenían el tiempo completo, por lo que su salido fue hasta el cierre.

-Hiciste muy bien trabajo. Creo que no tengo que capacitarte mucho –

-No diga eso. Usted enseña bien – Yao levanto su mirada del dinero que estaba contado al oír aquello, viendo la sonrisa cálida y amistosa que le dedicaba Yong por el halago dicho, cosa que lo hizo sonrosar.

-No soy tan bueno asesorando. Es mi trabajo, eso es todo – Metió el dinero en una bolsa pequeña que embretó para las cuentas de caja –Mañana voy a tener un poco más de trabajo que el habitual, así que te quedarás solo – Salió detrás del mostrador y se colocó frente a Yong –Espero que Mei no me dé quejas sobre ti – Sonrió de forma un tanto burlona. Cosa que casi lo hace reír abiertamente por la expresión de molestia del nuevo. En respuesta solo bufó y palmeo dos veces su hombro antes de que Yong dijera algo en su defensa.

-Lo harás bien – Sin más, se fue a la oficina del jefe a entregar la caja.

-Jum. Ya verá que lo haré bien – Miró a donde se fue el mayor con determinación en los ojos. Probaría que trabajaría como si llevara años en este lugar.

A los minutos ya todos los que quedaban en ese lugar ya estaban fuera con sus cosas, esperando a que el jefe cerrara bien el lugar. Unos se despidieron de lejos y otros esperaron al rubio para partir.

-Bien chicos. Gracias por su trabajo de hoy. Nos vemos mañana~ -Se despidió de los pocos que quedaban antes de irse, siendo acompañado por un empleado ya que tomaban el mismo camino a la estación.

-Te dejó en la parada del camión, Mei –

-Gracias, Yao. Pero puedo ir yo sin problemas. Además te están esperando ¿No? –

-Si pero… -

-Entonces vete. Estaré bien – Mei sonrió a su compañero y se fue no sin antes de despedirse de Yong mientras corría a hacía la parada del camión.

-… Esa niña… -Suspiró pesado. Nunca pudo contra la tenacidad de esa mujer ¡Nunca! Desde que la conoció siempre fue terca y tenas para todo… Pero así igual la quería y eso era lo que siempre lo hacía suspirar así –Bueno. Nos vemos mañana – Volteó a ver a Yong y movió su mano en forma de despedida recibiendo una contestación igual.

-Oh ¿Vas hacia ese lado? – Miró curioso como Yao tomaba el camino que él también debía tomar.

-Sí. Voy para allá ¿Por qué? –

-¡Entonces vamos juntos! También tomo ese camino –

El mayor se encogió de hombros, no tenía ningún problema en caminar con alguien.  
Durante parte del trayecto estuvieron en silencio, uno incómodo a los ojos de Yong, y todo porque Yao se sentía nervioso a su lado, pensaba una y otra vez sobre varias cosas que concernían a Yong, pero todas se iban al mismo lado –"No puede ser él"- Se volvía a decir como conclusión.

-¿Y desde cuando conoces a Mei? – Preguntó su acompañante para romper ese silencio, provocando que Yao frenara casi de golpe viéndolo con duda –Si, bueno. Se nota que son muy cercanos y cada que hablan lo hacer de forma muy familiar. Por eso preguntaba… -Desvió la mirada al sentir que se metía en la vida privada de alguien que apenas conoce, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba. No sabía por qué, pero Yao le inspiraba un sentimiento de haberlo conocido antes.

-Desde la primaria… -Contestó sin rodeos volviendo al camino –Cuando yo iba en cuarto de primaria entró como nueva. Desde ahí nos conocimos y siempre hemos ido en las mismas escuelas hasta la universidad. Ella estudia economía en la universidad de Beijing. Yo estudio diseño textil en la misma universidad, solo que no en la cede principal –

¡Igual que él! Iban en la misma universidad, solo en diferentes facultades – ¡Yo también estudio ahí! Estudio fotografía, solo que yo si estoy en la sede central –

-Ya veo –Volteo a sonreír de forma amigable – Eso explica porque Francis ve mucho potencial en ti. Él tiene la facilidad de no solo confiar en el potencial de la gente sino en explotarlo al máximo –

-Oh… ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas para él? –

-Desde que entré a la universidad. Hace dos años para ser más exacto. Quise buscar un trabajo que me ayudara a impulsar mi carrera de diseñador y ahí fue donde lo conocí. Él recién se establecía aquí y abrió ese local, en tan solo dos años se hizo bastante popular a pesar de ser muy pequeño, todo gracias a los empleados que tenemos. Cada uno aporta a que ese lugar crezca cada vez más. Mei entró porque yo la recomendé, gracias a sus conocimientos pudimos entrar en el mercado de forma fuerte y yo… -Volteo a ver a Yong con una sonrisa un tanto prepotente –Soy el diseñador secundario. El 30% de la mercancía que está ahí la diseñé yo –

No lo podía creer. Durante su día vendiendo se dio cuenta de la calidad de la vestimenta. Incluso se fijó que, aunque el lugar no tuviera sucursales y fuera un poco pequeño, mucha gente, sobre todo con fintas algo adineradas, acudiera a ese lugar. Los precios no eran tan altos pero todo se veía elegante y lo que también atraía mucho a la gente era la vestimenta de los empleados. Llamativa y casi nada que ver con lo que vendían… Pero igual funcionaba.

-Vaya… Eso es impresionante – Comentó al tiempo que se le hacía una sonrisa enorme por el gusto de trabajar en un lugar tan único.

-No es para tanto… -

-¡Claro que lo es! –Se paró frente a Yao y lo tomó de los hombros para encararlo – ¡No solo eres bueno para vender, sino que también eres el responsable de esa mercancía! Tienes muchas habilidades y ni siquiera has concluido la universidad ¡Muchos desearían eso! –

Bien. Ahora no sabe que es lo que lo hizo sonrojar, si el halago o el hecho de que tenía a Yong demasiado cerca. De cualquier forma, retiró sutilmente las manos de sus hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás un tanto nervioso.

-Ya te dije que no es para tanto, solo… -Interrumpió su plática al ver que alguien se acercaba a ellos –Lo siento. Ya debo de irme – ¡Caminó hacia esa figura –Nos vemos mañana! – Se despidió caminando más rápido a esa figura que a penas y tuvo en frente a Yao y lo rodeo con un brazo por los hombros para comenzar a caminar por donde había llegado.

Yong solamente vio a su compañero alejarse en brazos de ese extraño con la mano estirada pues lo había despedido. Se sentía un tanto extraño pero no sabía por qué.  
Bajó la mirada hacia el piso, sintiendo una extraña sensación pues al ver directamente a los ojos de Yao tan cerca lo hizo sentir una especie de deja-vú junto a un sentimiento de nostalgia y una opresión en su pecho.  
¿Por qué?  
Se preguntó sin saber. Pero era algo que no debía de preocuparse.

-"De seguro es por…" – Volvió a subir su mirada hacia el camino vacío por donde se habían ido esos dos –"… Mañana le pregunto" –

…

Y así pasaron varias semanas, para que al fin empezaran las clases de nuevo.  
Los de años pasados comenzaban otro semestre nuevo y los de nuevo ingreso se emocionaban por estar en la universidad después del duro trabajo de estar estudiando para entrar ahí.

Como en el caso de Yong Soo que ahora estaba más contento de saber que es muy probable que encuentre a esa chica de su infancia, todo gracias a Yao, que en sus pláticas comento que muchos de sus compañeros de primaria estaban en esa universidad. Y al hacer memoria, la niña, ahora jovencita, sería más o menos de la misma edad que Yao porque recuerda que esa niña luego llegaba al parque con un uniforme de primaria.

Sin contar que él puede que conozca a la niña que está buscando ¡Que suerte para él!

~~ _Flashback_ ~~

 _Después de esa noche pasaron algunos días en los que Yong no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña, pero sin saber porque Yao se metía en esos pensamientos. Ya había librado su duda sobre esa familiaridad en la que ese hombre había abrazado a Yao. Este solo dijo que era un amigo, pero Mei, al oír su plática, se metió diciendo que era su novio…_

 _-¿No crees que debería dejarlo? Yo que trato de presentarle hombres decentes y él los rechaza diciendo que están feos para él ¡Y mira con quién se mete! –_

 _-¡Mei! Ya te he dicho que solo es un amigo – Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, por lo que ellos estaban en la zona de casilleros tomando su alimento. Yao estaba sentado en una banca con un brazo descansando en su pierna y la mano de este frotaba su frente por la desesperación del chino en cuanto al tema._

 _-Espera, espera- Yong negó un poco para después mirara a Yao con duda -¿Eres gay? –_

 _-… ¿No lo sabías? ¡Si se le nota a manzanas de distancia! – Y para su colmo su amiga no ayuda en mantenerse callada._

 _-No me ayudas, ¿Sabes? – Soltó un suspiro para encararlo con mucha seriedad –Sí. Lo soy, pero ese hombre no es mi novio, amante, pareja o como quieras llamarlo. Es solo alguien que conocí en un bar y simplemente lo considero un amigo. No me atrae ni nada. Así que no le hagas caso a esta… -_

 _-¡A quién llamas "esta"! –_

 _-¿Hay otra mujer aquí en este momento? –_

 _Bueno. Para resumir.  
Después de una pelea "amistosa" entre Yao y Mei, esta se tuvo que ir para continuar su turno, dejando a los otros dos terminar su almuerzo de forma tranquila. Aún les quedaba tiempo de descanso, lo que aprovechó Yong para entablar conversación._

 _En verdad le importaba poco la orientación sexual de su compañero. Después de todo, le caía muy bien y este parecía alguien tranquilo y amable. ¿Por qué ser malo? Además no era su estilo._

 _Durante la plática hablaron sobre cómo Yong llegó a China. Al contar su historia entró en un detalle que hizo que Yao casi se atorara con su comida._

 _-… ¿M-Me puedes describir a esa niña? – Pregunto un tanto temeroso y nervioso._

 _-¡Claro! Por lo que recuerdo iba en la primaria, se veía más grande que yo. El día en el que la conocí llevaba un vestido rosa muy mono y nos zapatitos que la hacían juego, pero no recuerdo si tenían alguna figura o eran lisos. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y una sonrisa contagiosa. Más adelante, cuando estábamos en días de clase llevaba un uniforme de primaria, por eso supe que era más grande que yo. El uniforme era de la primaria del este, ya sabes, camisa blanca con un lazo rojo en el cuello, falda roja con azul marino, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Casi siempre iba de colitas, muy raras veces con el cabello suelto –Suspiró con un aire ensoñados –Siempre se veía linda –_

 _-A-Ah… Y-Ya veo… -Desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojado y claramente nervioso._

 _-Tú me has dicho que vivías cerca de ese parque ¿No sabrás quién es o dónde está? –_

 _-Creo saber de quién hablas… -Volteo a ver a Yong tratando de controlar su sonrojo y su nerviosismo – Yo iba mucho a ese parque pero como jugaba con otros niños no me fijaba en las niñas que anduvieran por ahí... Además en la primaria no tenía muchos amigos, como ya te dije, pero si hago buena memoria tal vez la recuerde… -_

 _-¡Muchas gracias, Yao – Lo abrazo de forma efusiva y alegre. A lo cual Yao no respondió, solo desvió la mirada y se mordió discretamente el labio inferior al no saber que decir._

~~ _Flashback_ ~~

No cabía en su emoción, pero lo más importante ahora era concentrarse en sus primeros días de clase y pensar porque Yao se portaba tan raro con él desde esa plática.

-"A lo mejor siente que lo presiono…" –

Ese era su pensamiento en cuanto a la actitud ajena, así que lo dejó pasar por el momento. Ya después de la escuela hablaría con él para que no se sienta presionado. Mientras…

A buscar su aula.

Mientras cada minuto pasaba, más emocionado se sentía por todo lo que serían sus clases. Estaba consciente de que las tareas serían complicadas y más que tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero valdría totalmente la pena. Eso era seguro.

Después de un par de horas de clases, se encontraba vagando por la escuela aprovechando que tenía una hora libre. Se encargaría de conocerla y buscar un lugar tranquilo para pasar de ahora en más.

Tardó un rato en recorrer parte de la escuela, ya que estaba enorme. Pero en ese momento, en una zona verde del campus, vio algo que lo petrificó por completo.

Se encontraba una joven tomando una fotografía a lo que parecía ser un arbusto, que en realidad era a una mariposa. Lo notó cuando caminó lo suficiente para notarla.  
La chica era realmente linda. No supo por qué, pero le dieron ganas de hablar con ella.  
Con forme se fue acercando, esta volteo para tomar su mochila y guardar su cámara y ahí fue donde se petrificó.  
Cabello castaño y brillante, ojos de un color único y grandes, piel suave a la vista y de un blanco hermoso. Haciendo ver a la chica como toda una muñeca de porcelana.

Aquello encajó con la descripción de sus recuerdos… ¡Era ella!

-¡Buenas tardes! –Se acercó realmente sin dudarlo, aunque por dentro tenga cierto nerviosismo por lo que pasará –Soy nuevo en esta escuela y creo que me he perdido ¿Me podrías decir dónde está la sala de revelado? – Preguntó de forma muy casual al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha hasta quedar parado frente a ella.

En cuanto a la joven. Levantó la mirada cuando oyó que le hablaban abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver a un chico tan atractivo dirigiéndole la palabra, sin contar que esa forma de dirigirse a ella y de sonreír casi le hacer desmayar.

-S-Sí. No está muy lejos de aquí… -Desvió la mirada por unos cuantos segundos para que ese sonroso se le quitara. Debía actuar natural -¿Quieres que te lleve? Me queda de camino a mi aula –

-¡Sería sensacional! –Amplió su sonrisa –Veo que también estudias fotografía ¿De qué semestre eres? –

-Así es. Acabo de entrar al quinto semestre- Colgó su mochila en sus hombros, viendo al nuevo con una sonrisa amistosa –Te va a encantar la carrera. Hacemos cosas realmente interesantes –

-Sí. Solo llevo tres clases y ya no puedo esperar a que continué el día –

Ese ánimo y esa sonrisa se le contagio a la chica, haciendo que soltara una risa suave.  
La cual dejó perdido al coreano, que se sonrosó al oír tan linda risa.

-Ven. Se nos hace tarde – Movió su mano para que la siga. Durante el camino ambos estaban un tanto nerviosos por la presencia ajena, que se rompió ante una pregunta de la joven.

-Por cierto. Aún no conozco tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Esa pregunta fue un cubetazo de agua helada para Yong. Miró a la chica con cierta decepción que después cambió a una mirada con una sonrisa un tanto triste, creyendo que la joven lo olvidó.

-Soy Im Yong Soo. Nací en Corea del Sur, pero vengo viviendo casi toda mi vida aquí en China. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –

-Wang Chun-Yan. Un placer –

Aunque no hubiera un recuerdo reciproco por lo menos puede empezar desde cero, y al parecer al joven si estaba dispuesta a ello. Por lo menos su número de teléfono y Facebook* ya tiene. Tal vez le mande un mensaje para verse después del trabajo o durante los descansos.  
Si es que llegan a concordar.

…

-"Esto no puede estar pasando. Yo estaba realmente seguro que se llama de otra forma… A no ser…"- Soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en su asiento –"A no ser que pronunciaba mal su propio nombre por su edad" – Soltó un gemido de reproche ante sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de su compañero de al lado.

-¿Todo bien, Yao? –

El nombrado respigo al oír tan de repente que era llamado, más que nada porque susurraron en su oído. Volteo casi de inmediato viendo a uno de sus compañeros de facultad.

En este momento estaban en la biblioteca, tenían hora libre ambos y se encontraban ahí para, según, hacer un poco de tarea pero Yao se quedó divagando sobre su pequeño descubrimiento.

-Estoy bien Kiku, solo que tengo un poco de sueño… -Restregó sus dedos en su frente, soltando un suspiro de reproche por andar todo desconcentrado.

-Deberías conseguir un trabajo que no te haga llegar tan tarde a casa –

-No es eso. Solo que…-

-¿Otra vez Chun-Yan? – Interrumpió con una suposición que la mayoría de las veces era muy acertada y creyó esta vez que era igual.

Honda Kiku era un joven que llegó de Japón no hace muchos años, ambos se conocieron en la facultad de Diseño por mera casualidad ya que ambos cursaban diferentes carreras. Yao diseño textil y Kiku diseño y animación. Después de ese día empezaron a frecuentarse hasta volverse buenos amigos, aunque para muchos su amistad es muy extraña ya que es raro que tengan conversaciones largas. Estas suelen ser cuando Yao tiene algún problema existencial que desahogar, no más.

Por eso mismo, Kiku conoce los problemas que tiene con su hermana, provocando que no duerma bien, que no haga completas sus tareas o que llegue hecho una furia a la escuela.

-Esta vez no es ella- Negó con la cabeza gacha –Es con algo que he lidiado desde mi infancia. Un recuerdo que regresó de la nada –

-Ya veo. ¿Algo que quieras contar? –

-Creo que no, por ahora – Volteo a ver a su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa suave para que dejara de preocuparse.

Una de las cosas que no sabía su amigo era su "turbia" infancia y por ende sus preferencias. Yao siempre fue de mantener un perfil bajo por culpa de los acosos que fue sometido. Fuera de su familia solo había dos personas que sabían esas cosas de él y aún no tenía el valor de comentárselo a Kiku.

-Entiendo. De todas maneras si algo sucede puedes decirlo, no seré bueno aconsejando pero puedo escuchar –

-Y no sabes lo mucho que relaja que lo hagas. Tal vez en otro momento te cuente bien lo que me sucede-

-¿Necesitas asimilarlo? –

-Exactamente eso…-

Ya no dieron más, ambos entendían que presionar esa conversación no iba a salir bien, así que siguieron con sus deberes. Acompañándose nada más.

Cuando las clases dieron fin el par de amigos se dirigió a la salida, caminando juntos hasta una esquina donde cada uno tomaba su camino. Uno a su casa y el otro a su trabajo.  
Para Yao, ese día no cambió de su normalidad. Yong ya se había acoplado bien al ambiente de trabajo, por lo que ya no tenía que andar de tras de él. Eso sí, cuando no había clientes que atender se ponían a platicar un rato.

Por suerte para Yao no le ha vuelto a mencionar a la "niña", pero algo que si no le gustó fue a ver al menor con una expresión ensoñada y muy feliz. Algo pasó en su escuela, algo que no le daba buena espina.

¿Habrá olvidado a esa "niña"? ¿Habrá renunciado y encontró algo mejor?

Esos pensamientos lo atormentaron lo que restó de la tarde muy pensativo, incluso ni se despidió bien de sus compañeros y amigos y se fue directo a su casa. Al llegar vio que todo estaba en orden y silencio, algo muy poco común pues su hermana siempre se la pasaba gritando a penas y lo oía entrar.  
Dejó pasar eso para irse a su habitación e intentar conciliar el sueño.

-"De seguro solo estoy sobre pensando de más. Esa expresión no puede ser de enamoramiento ¿O sí? Eso sería un poco probable, que alguien haya hecho olvidar lo que por años estuvo buscando. De seguro solo fue un error de mi parte, solo pasó un muy buen día y ya. Es todo" –Suspiró hundiéndose en la suavidad de sus almohadas –"Deja de sobreactuar Yao. No tienes nada perdido. Solo debó explicar las cosas en el momento adecuado y tal vez… Tal vez…" –Torció su boca en una mueca un tanto dolida. ¿Tal vez qué? Es claro que a Yong le gustan las niñas, sería muy raro que de la noche a la mañana le gustara un hombre, uno que se vestía de niña cuando pequeño…

-"Ya. Ya. Deja de pensar eso. Es muy pronto para hacerlo" –

Varios minutos pasaron, minutos en los que se atormentaba con pensamientos malos, uno tras otro. Quedando dormido varios minutos después, pero sin descansar realmente, pues ya sentía todo perdido.

 ***Facebook: Ya sé que en China no usan esa red social, es más, ni siquiera han de usar el Whatsapp. PERO, no recuerdo como se llaman el Facebook y Whatsapp de China, así que finjamos demencia y hagamos de cuenta que usan esas redes… Por lo menos en este fic (?)**

 **Y es todo C:**  
 **Ya que sé que tarde mucho para este capítulo, pero expliqué en mi otro fic la razón. Para quien no sigue el otro lo volveré a decir.**  
 **Tuve que atender asuntos escolares y familiares, mi madre estuvo en el hospital y entre que debía atenderla y atender mi escuela se me olvidó por completo si sí había subido el capítulo o no.**  
 **Pero mejor tarde que nunca y mejor continuar y no dejar en hiatus eterno esto (?)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo /kokoro/**


	3. La decepción

**¡Holis! uvu**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio ;;3;; Pero la inspiración no me llegaba como se supone que debería llegar (o sea llegó a medias (?) ) Pero ya al fin traigo el capítulo y para que vean que los quiero mucho lo hice larguito y con harto drama (o en lo que cabe (?) )**

 **Nota: Los personajes pueden sufrir un OoC por ahí pero es por el bien de la historia, sobre todo el comportamiento de Nyo!China. Igual espero que les agrade *kokoro ghei***

 **¡Fic! /o/**

...

Mi Destino

Capítulo 3: La decepción

Otro día se hacía presente en la nación oriental, muchos estaban yendo a sus labores. Ya sea trabajo o estudio, otros mantenían su día de ocio y otros simplemente no se levantaban aún.  
Esto último lo hubiera deseado Yao, renegando aquello en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Se sentía fatal de forma física, no ha podido dormir al darle vueltas al asunto sobre la situación con Yong. ¡Lleva semanas con eso!  
¿Cuántas exactamente? No sabe, ha perdido la cuenta después del quinceavo día… ¡Mas de dos semanas con lo mismo!  
Debe replantearse su vida.

Fue algo que no podía evitar, desde aquel día en el que lo vio tan feliz no pudo evitar preguntarse porque tanta alegría en él. No piensen mal, obviamente Yao busca la felicidad de Yong, pero lo que si le da ansia es que ya jamás volvió a pedirle referencia sobre la niña, no le ha vuelto a preguntar nada.  
Eso le hizo pensar varias cosas, o se ha rendido en su búsqueda y encontró a alguien más o ha sospechado algo sobre aquello.  
Bien, eso último es paranoico, pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto llegó también a esa conclusión por muy ilógico que sonase.

A buen tiempo llegó a su aula, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse despierto y prestar atención a sus clases. Todo el día estuvo ido, entre que tenía sueño y entre que no dejaba de pensar en aquel niño, ahora hombre, que lo cautivo en esos inocentes años.  
Algo demasiado cliché una vez que se piensa bien, pero la vida quiso hacer de la suya una novela. La cual no sabe cómo terminará o qué le deparará.

-Ya me preocupa su estado ¿Está trabajando de más? – Aunque no lo demuestre en totalidad, Kiku preguntó con preocupación acerca del estado de su amigo, el cual trataba de comer su almuerzo sin caer dormido sobre su bandeja.

\- ¿Eh? -Levantó su vista un tanto desorientado, hasta que volvió a repetir las palabras de Kiku en su mente -Ah, no. No es por el trabajo… -Movió su mano en un ademán de que él joven de origen japonés olvidara aquel pensamiento de que el trabajo tenía la culpa de su cansancio.

\- ¿Entonces? Es raro verlo tan mal. Ni cuando son los exámenes de fin de semestre está así –

Se oyó un suspiro por parte del nacional, uno muy cansino y ansioso. No sabía si decirle o no a su amigo sobre su pesar. Eso sí, no quería seguirlo preocupando.  
-Solo he estado pensando mucho sobre algo. No tiene que ver con el trabajo o por clases, más bien tiene que ver con alguien-

\- ¿De casualidad tiene que ver con lo que le pregunté hace ya tres semanas? –

Bien, ahora si ya sabe cuánto tiempo lleva sin descansar de forma adecuada.  
Ahora se pregunta cómo es que no ha muerto.  
-No. Mi hermana sigue sin ser el problema… Es… -Miró a sus lados, viendo que nadie esté oyendo su conversación y siguió con su explicación en un tono bajo -Es por un chico que acabo de encontrar después de varios años –

-¿Un antiguo amigo es lo que lo tiene así? -Eso era extraño. Nunca había visto a su amigo así por alguien, ni si quiera por su hermana y eso que han tenido un sinfín de discusiones.

-Es que… -Bajó su mirada, no quería ver en el japonés algún tipo de rechazo -Es que él es más que un amigo para mí –

En ese momento algo hizo 'click' en la cabeza del extranjero. Si bien siempre vio algo "diferente" en su amigo nunca creyó que fuera ese tipo de cosas. Ahora se explicaba porque nunca lo vio con novia o porque siempre rechazaba a toda chica que llegaba a declarársele. Aunque nunca lo pareciese, Kiku era demasiado perspicaz para con su entorno.  
-Ya veo -Comentó calmo y con la misma intensidad de voz baja para hacerle entender al chino que no estuviera a la defensiva -Así que ese amigo suyo es que lo tiene así ¿Acaso tiene miedo que él se entere sobre lo que siente y lo rechace? –

Definitivamente el joven era demasiado perspicaz, demasiado para el gusto de Yao -Algo así… -Tomó su tazón de ramen y sorbió el caldo que quedaba para después hacerle una seña a Kiku y salir de ahí. Estaba decidido a buscar ayuda y Mei le quedaba muy lejos por ahora. Estaba desesperado.

Sin decir nada y llevando su soda en mano, Kiku siguió a su amigo hasta un lugar no muy lejos de sus edificios de estudio, pero si de oídos y miradas ajenas, un lugar bastante privado para hablar de un tema serio.

-Bien -Empezó al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el césped -Promete que oirás todo hasta al final y si tienes preguntas dilas hasta el final ¿Sí? Y sobre todo, no me juzgues hasta que termine, por favor-

Eso era bastante serio para el japonés, la mirada que le dio su amigo al decir aquel 'por favor' era señal de que era algo serio y que la cosa si es dura.  
Solo se dedicó a asentir y a guardar silencio, oyendo cada palabra de la historia del chino, desde su infancia hasta lo que es ahora y su encuentro con aquel amor de la infancia.  
A su punto de vista si era bastante sorprendente, sobre todo porque nunca creyó que el hombre que tiene frente a sí tuviera el fetiche de travestirse y que eso generara una equivocación al coreano. Obvio le comentó la nacionalidad.  
Eso hacía la situación más compleja ya que sin quererlo Yao metió al otro joven en un engaño.

-… Ahora no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo decirle eso y obviamente no sé cómo lo tome porque eso le daría a entender que sin saberlo estuvo enamorado de un hombre todo este tiempo y es obvio de que le gustan las mujeres. No quiero que se quede con ese engaño, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando se lo diga, mínimo lo quiero mantener de amigo, pero… -

-Entiendo -Interrumpió al notar que la historia ya iba a tener un fin -Sabe, lo único que puede hacer es decirlo lo más pronto posible. Es mejor que sepa de una vez quién era esa niña, quién es usted y sus intenciones, por desgracia nosotros no podemos pensar por él y dejarlo como si nada hubiera pasado por mucho que así se quiera. Pero lo que si puede hacer es explicarle, no sé cómo sea aquel hombre, pero se oye a que es buena persona y que lo entenderá-

\- ¿Tú crees? -Recibió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte del japonés.  
A diferencia de su amigo él su conoce al coreano, o por lo menos parte de. Así que puede decir que Kiku no está tan errado en ese aspecto y que incluso puede que hasta tenga razón -Bien. Se lo diré cuando se presente la oportunidad, trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible-

Ambos se sonrieron suave, cómplice y Kiku mostrando apoyo, después de todo Yao ha sido el único amigo verdadero que ha tenido desde que llegó a China. Es lo menos que puede hacer por él.

…

-Deberías decirle al jefe que te dé el día y lárgate a tu casa a dormir… -

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Mei. Mañana tengo día libre y podré dormir todo lo que quiera así que deja de preocuparte tanto-

-Lo hago porque no quiero que te quedes dormido mientras atiendes a los clientes-

-Ya entendí, mamá… -

-¡No me digas así!... ¡Y ven acá que no he acabado contigo! –

Otro día más en el trabajo, mas esta vez era más relajado. Después de su plática con Kiku, Yao se sentía más calmado y con más seguridad de lo que vendría. Incluso dejó de ser tan evasivo con Yong como lo ha hecho últimamente.  
De ser por él le hubiera dicho a Mei, pero ella se hubiera sumergido en su mundo de fantasías y hubiera tratado de hacer algo a su estilo y lo que necesitaba era algo más serio y sensato. Por suerte lo encontró en quién menos esperó decirle todo.

Para él, el día estuvo tranquilo, incluso en su descanso las pláticas con Yong fueron amenas, hablaron sobre la escuela e incluso Yong le comentó que al día siguiente pese a ser sábado debía ir por un trabajo que todos los semestres debían hacer. Causándole gracia por la forma en la que el otro se expresaba. Era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que tenían un momento así y Yao esperaba que aquello se mantuviera después de lo que le diría.

-Yong ¿Tienes algún día libre? Es que me gustaría salir contigo ya que no hemos podido conocernos fuera del trabajo y desde que llegaste he estado muy ocupado con algunos asuntos que ni hemos podido hablar bien ¿Crees que puedas? – Si bien lo último fue mitad mentira, lo que preguntó era sincero. No solo quería entablar una amistad, sino que también quería comentar todo y que las cosas fueran como debieran ser.

-¡Claro que quiero y puedo! ¿Qué te parece la próxima semana? El día que ambos coincidimos con nuestro día libre – Eso era el jueves. Le parecía perfecto.

-Está muy bien. ¿Nos vemos aquí como punto de reunión? Según tengo entendido que no vives lejos de aquí-

-¡Muy bien! -Desvió su mirada al ver como Yong le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo. No sabía porque tenía esa manía, y no le desagradaba, pero lo hacía sonrosar. Tuvo que carraspear un poco para olvidar su sonrojo.

Después de aquello todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora de la salida donde todos se despidieron y cada quién se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a casa se encontró a su hermana, la cual, como siempre, le exigió su cena. Al estar de buenas no comenzó una pelea nocturna donde ambos acabarían recordándose a su madre de mala forma. Cosa que sorprendió a Chun pero esta ni preguntó ya que estaba más concentrada en que estaría bien ponerse mañana para la práctica, sobre todo porque vería a Yong Soo así que debería de verse muy bien.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje en su celular que decía por parte de Yong Soo que mañana quería decirle algo. Eso activo sus alarmas por lo que más decidida busco algo que hiciera que él no quitara su vista de ella en ningún momento.

-Oye, vas a ir a una práctica, no a un desfile de moda- Recargó su cuerpo en la puerta al ver como su hermana hacía un desastre en su habitación por buscar que usar

-Tu métete en tus asuntos ¡Y qué te he dicho de tocar la puerta antes de entrar! No quiero que me veas mientras me cambio- Contraatacó desde el otro extremo de su habitación donde se veía en el espejo sobre poniéndose un vestido para ver como lucía.

-Ni que estuvieras tan buena como para olvidar mi homosexualidad por ti. Además, dejaste la puerta abierta y ya está lista la cena – Sin decir nada más salió de ahí con la intensión encerrarse en su propia habitación pues sabía que había "despertado a la bestia".

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? Para tu información trato de vestir como la dama que soy porque tengo que verme espectacular para mi futuro novio ¡Cosa que tu jamás tendrás por no saberte vestir! – Al decir lo último alcanzó a oír un "click", su hermano ya había cerrado su puerta.  
-¡Vete al infierno, Yao! –

…

¡Qué bien! ¡Tendría una cita con su amigo chino!  
Bueno, no la puede llamar cita como tal, pero era algo así. No entendió muy bien porque aquello le causó alegría extrema, pero estaba bien. Después de todo era lo que buscó desde que lo consideró su amigo. O sea, desde el primer día que lo vio.

Eso era perfecto. Ahora solo le tendría que decir a Chun que ese día saldría para no hacer planes hasta el domingo por la tarde. Ya que estas últimas tres semanas han estado saliendo mucho. Tanto que Yong ya estaba planeando como declarársele.  
Aunque se sentía extraño, ya que con Chun se sentía de una forma que no podía catalogar como amor, pero le gustaba mucho esa mujer. En cambió cuando pasó su almuerzo con su amigo se sintió muy cómodo, tranquilo, incluso se emocionó cuando le comentó sobre la salida.  
Era extraño, pero ya estaba decidido en hacer a la china su novia por lo que no perdió tiempo en enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Satisfecho con su trabajo se fue a bañar y posteriormente a dormir ya que mañana debía estar en óptimas para verla.

Sin darle tiempo al despertador de sonar, se salió de su cama para ir directo a su armario. Eligió un conjunto cómodo, pero con clase, todo con tal de verse como un idol coreano. Peinó su cabello, colocó loción en su cuello, tomó su mochila y su cámara, y sin perder más tiempo salió con dirección a la escuela.

En la entrada de esta alcanzó a verla. Chun se veía preciosa, tanto que pudo ver como varios hombres que pasaban no podían evitar verla, sobre todo los del curso de ella que se notaban que querían algo con ella. ¡Pero no! El sería el afortunado de tenerla.

-¡Hola Chun!- Saludó con ánimos, notando que la chica hasta había llegado ligeramente maquillada, haciendo que resaltaran más sus facciones. Simplemente hermosa.

-Hola Yong Soo. Te ves muy bien – Sin mentir. Ella no podía dejar de verlo. ¡Parecía un idol definitivamente! ¡Qué suerte tenía! -¿Entramos? Ya los maestros están llegando-

-¡Por supuesto! – Estiró su mano en dirección a la entrada para darle paso primero a la chica para después seguirla él.

Todo el evento duro bastantes horas, casi hasta que el sol cayera. Durante todo el tiempo ambos jóvenes permanecieron juntos. Las fotos, el revelado, la presentación, el almuerzo. Simplemente pasaban un buen momento y también le daba tiempo a Yong de como declarársele a china. Para mala suerte su tiempo se había acabado y el fin de la práctica llegó, así que aprovechando que la escuela ya estaba casi vacía Yong aprovechó para detener a Chun de irse para decirle lo que también ella esperaba oír.

-Eh, Chun. Sé que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, pero te quiero decir algo. Sé que me dijiste que tu hermano vendría por ti y por eso no quiero detenerte mucho – Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar -Eres una chica muy linda, muy hermosa y me gusta mucho pasarla contigo, no me importa que no recuerdes nada, pero igual podemos empezar algo porque… – Al principio Chun se extrañó de oír aquello, no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo e iba a preguntar, pero las palabras finales la frenaron. Mejor oírlo todo – Me gustas mucho Chun-Yan. En verdad -Tomó las manos de la chica suavemente y la miró a los ojos- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

Eso era lo que ella esperaba. Aunque ahí hubo algo que no entendió, pero lo dejó pasar por el simple hecho de que tenía a uno de los chicos guapos de la universidad como su novio ¡Eso supera hasta sus dudas! Era en verdad una chica con suerte -¡Claro que quiero! – Exclamó contenta antes de aventarse a los brazos del coreano a lo que aprovechó para juntar sus labios con los ajenos en un beso suave y lleno de alegría para ambos.

-¡Chun Yan! – Se oyó un grito molesto haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran, dejando sorprendido a Yong por ver quién era el dueño de aquel grito -¿Sé puede saber qué estás haciendo? –

-Pues lo que ves. Te dije que me tenía que ver bien para mi novio, y es él. Él es… -Fue interrumpida por la voz del coreano que no dejaba de ser de sorpresa

-¿Yao?-

-… ¿Sé conocen? – Ahora la sorprendida era Chun

-Sí, lo conozco. Es mi compañero de trabajo -Bien, esto comenzaba a ser extraño y curioso para Chun, ya que por mucho que su hermano estuviera en una actitud de "hermano mayor protector" se notaba que trataba de ocultar un tono de voz que ella no pudo identificar en ese momento.  
Eso era interesante.

-No sabía que tú y Chun eran hermanos. Pero ahora que lo veo son muy parecidos -En cambió, la situación para Yong era muy emocionante. ¿Quién diría que el hermano de su novia era su amigo?

-Sí, de echo somos gemelos. Él es mayor que yo por un par de minutos. Bueno, entonces no tengo que presentarlos -Sonrió a su novio realmente contenta -Bien, Yong Soo ya me tengo que ir que mi hermano se enojará si me tardó más – Se acercó a dejar un beso en la mejilla ajena antes de separarse para sonreír y darse media vuelta.

-Te vas con cuidado, Chun. Nos vamos mañana en el trabajo Yao – Despidió feliz y sin salir de su asombro y emoción.

-Si. Hasta mañana… -Dio media vuelta para irse tras su hermana que ya le llevaba unos pasos de ventaja. Mas esa actitud dejó dudoso a Yong.

Para empezar. ¿Por qué Yao habló de forma cortante?  
Y para finalizar ¿Por qué se veían sus ojos tristes? Incluso podía jurar que quería llorar.  
¿Habrá pasado algo?

…

Desde aquel día Yao se vio más y más desanimado en todo. Buscaba verse bien frente a su amigo de la universidad y sus amigos del trabajo. Sobre todo, frente a Yong.  
Mas no pudo estar en todos sus sentidos de ánimo frente a este cuando salieron, no fue más que una leve salida a lo que tenía planeado. Algo que a sí mismo fue decepcionante ya que solo fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, hablaron de uno que otro tema.  
En ese momento Yao deseaba sacar a tema la razón por la que lo citó, más sus ánimos se vinieron abajo cuando Yong le habló sobre lo feliz que estaba con su hermana. Lo linda que era, lo adorable y perfecta… Cada palabra una puñalada a su corazón el cual se terminó rompiendo cuando Yong le dijo, textual: "De haber sabido que eras hermano de aquella niña hubiera sido más fácil para ambos el dar con ella ¿No crees?"

Eso fue todo. Esa fue su condena total…  
Yong cree que su hermana es él y ya no hay forma que le diga lo contrario. No. Ya no lo hará. Menos porque ahora sentía su corazón completamente roto, la persona de la que estuvo enamorado tanto tiempo le ha roto el corazón y sin saberlo.  
¿Podía ser más doloroso aquello?

Más tarde cuando volvió a su casa fue directamente a encerrarse a su habitación, cambió sus ropas y se aventó a su cama. A penas y su cuerpo sintió la suavidad del colchón y las almohadas sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas sin cesar, su pecho se comprimía con fuerza y su voz salía en lastimeros sollozos.

…

Chun-Yan estaba jugando un poco en su celular, mandando mensajes a sus amigas y simplemente perdiendo el tiempo cuando oyó a s hermano entrar a la casa. Su novio le había dicho que iba a salir con él, así que cuando iba a gritarle sobre su cena solo oyó como la habitación de este se abría y cerraba.

Si bien nunca tuvo una relación fuerte con su hermano eso le preocupó, más que nada porque lo últimos días ha estado peor que un zombie.  
Con cuidado y calma caminó hacía la habitación de su hermano hasta quedar a una distancia en la que pudo oír como este lloraba.  
¿Por qué?  
¿Habrá pasado algo con su amigo? ¿Se habrán peleado por la relación que ella y él tienen?

Tocó la puerta suavemente, esperando a que su hermano le diera el pase, mas eso nunca llegó. Al contrario, sus sollozos simplemente no paraban y hasta juró que se hicieron más fuertes.  
Rendida se fue a la cocina a calentarse un poco de lo que había en el refrigerador, en caso de no haber se prepararía algo. Ella sabía cocinar, sí, solo que usaba de sirvienta a su hermano simplemente por caprichosa y porque, sí, le caía mal su hermano y por una de las razones más superficiales y cínicamente aceptaba eso. No frente a todos, claro.

Para su suerte había un poco de pasta agridulce que se calentó aún dentro del tupper. Fue a la sala, prendió la televisión y se dedicó a comer su recalentado con calma. Algo que también acostumbraba a hacer, comer en la sala ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y su hermano estaba de magdalena chillando. Ni ganas de molestarlo tenía.

Pasó como hora y media, la programación se tornó aburrida, su tupper ya estaba vació y su aburrimiento se volvió sueño. Apagó el televisor, dejándose caer en el sofá de forma rendida y bufando con algo de molestia.  
En ese momento volteo a una mesa que había junto al sofá donde había varias fotografías enmarcadas. Estiró su mano para tomar una de esas fotos donde estaba ella con su hermano y su padre en un parque frente a donde vivían cuando iban en la primaria.  
Su padre estaba sentado en una banca de concreto con ella en su regazo, sonriendo hacia la cámara. Ella estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su padre, vestida con su uniforme de la primaria, bufanda, chamarra y cubre bocas porque en ese tiempo era muy enfermiza y ese día su padre le concedió ir al parque después de la escuela, pero solo ese día ya que era el cumpleaños de ambos. Y Yao, parado junto a ellos con un uniforme igual al suyo, peinado como ella y totalmente sonriente. Todo al contrario de ella.

En ese momento algo hizo "click" en su mente. Miró hacia la apagada televisión, viéndola sin ver por lo que pensaba en ese momento.  
Yong le dijo que "no lo recordaba, pero que eso no importaba", su hermano, cuando niño, siempre rogaba a su padre ir al parque porque tenía un amigo al que quería mucho, ella solo bajó al parque dos veces en ese tiempo por sus enfermedades y siempre acompañada de su padre, su hermano se ha comportado muy distante desde que la vio con Yong…

-Oh. Por. Dios… -El hilo del asuntó cayó como balde de agua fría sobre ella. Miró de nuevo la fotografía, notando lo idénticos que eran en ese entonces. Ahora por sus sexos era más notorias ciertas diferencias, pero se les notaba el parentesco, en ese entonces eran dos gotas de agua.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y corrió a la habitación de su hermano -Ya se durmió… -Dijo para sí misma, abriendo lentamente y adentrándose hasta donde este estaba. Se veían sus mejillas rojas y con rastros de lágrimas, se veía demacrado.  
Sin saber por qué, tomó su celular y vio sus últimos mensajes los cuales eran de Yong.

"-Espero hayas llegado bien a tu casa, me la pasé muy bien contigo ¡Nos vemos en el trabajo-" Ese fue hace ya más de una hora. Los mensajes anteriores solo hablaban de su punto de encuentro y la hora, pero uno de esos últimos le llamó la atención.

"-Mei me comentó que una vez te usaron de modelo para un vestido porque perdiste una apuesta y me enseñó la foto. De no saber que eres hombre te habría confundido con alguien más kkkk"-

-Esto no puede ser… -Mordió su labio al tiempo que dejaba el celular en su lugar antes de salir de la habitación así de silenciosa como entró. Cerró la puerta dejando su cuerpo recargado en esta, poco a poco cayendo hasta caer sentada, aún con la mirada fija en el piso -Mi hermano conoció a un niño, el cual le gustó. Él dijo que ese niño le dijo que también le gustaba. Mi hermano encontró a ese niño y ese niño cree que yo soy esa niña… -Poco a poco una sonrisa torcida comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, siendo seguida de una risa ahogada y divertida -¡Yong Soo cree que yo soy mi hermano travestido! -Empezó a reír de forma cínica, importándole poco si despertaba o no a Yao.

-Ay hermanito. No sabes lo mucho que me divertiré contigo~ -Susurró a la puerta antes de irse a su propia habitación.  
A pesar de que Yong Soo era atractivo y gentil no estaba de más usarlo para romper el corazón de su hermano. Obviamente también le gustaba el extranjero, no por nada aceptó ser su novia, pero ser mala con su hermano era uno de sus placeres de vida.  
¿Por qué hacía eso? Solamente porque siempre estuvo celosa de él. Siempre gozó de buena salud, vitalidad y belleza. Cuando se vestía de niña muchos niños lo preferían a él antes que ella, antes de que supieran que también era un niño.

¿Razón superficial? Sí. Y no le importa negarlo y si con eso ella puede ser feliz, pues lamenta que su hermano no lo sea.

...

 ***kkkk -Así es como en Corea escriben el "jajaja" en los mensajes de texto.**

 **Y eso es todo. Espero les gustara y no olviden dar laik y suscribirse... Ahm, quise decir, R &R C:  
Besos =3=**


End file.
